The ever-increasing demand for smaller sized mobile devices has triggered a corresponding and growing need for smaller sized photography modules comprising elements such as an optical imaging lens, a module housing unit, and an image sensor, etc., contained therein. Size reductions may be contributed from various aspects of the mobile devices, which may include not only the charge coupled device (CCD) and the complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), but also the optical imaging lens mounted therein. When reducing the size of the optical imaging lens, however, achieving good optical characteristics may become a challenging problem when dealing with practical issues, such as nature of the material used in the optical imaging lens, yield of manufacturing process, etc.
Therefore, to manufacturing a optical imaging lens requires more intensive technology than traditional camera lens, and there is a need to develop optical imaging lens having the capability of placing six lens elements therein, having a shorter length, while also having good optical characteristics.